Ambivalence
by Lordevoldy
Summary: Ambivalence: The coexistence of opposing attitudes or feelings, such as love and hate, towards a person, object or idea. "You do realise you don't scare me right?" "That's because I don't try." She was a sarcastic teenager who probably should have stayed off limits and he was a rough biker who probably shouldn't have let his curiosity get the better of him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything mentioned that is directly from the Sons of Anarchy world such as characters or places. I do however own anyone you don't recognise. _

**Summary -** Ambivalence: The coexistence of opposing attitudes or feelings, such as love and hate, towards a person, object or idea. "You do realise you don't scare me right?" "That's because I don't try." She was a sarcastic teenager who probably should have stayed off limits and he was a rough biker who probably shouldn't have let his curiosity get the better of him.

A/N - Just an idea I've had. Started writing and decided to see what people thought :) So be sure to let me know.

* * *

"Lena! I swear if you don't hurry up you're going to be left behind." Ally yelled at her younger sister from the front door. Today was moving day. Swapping the fast paced city of Los Angeles for the laid back small town of Charming. Lena was okay with it, change was like second nature to her. Lena O'Mally welcomed change like an old friend. If only she would be as welcoming towards an alarm clock.

"You know for a chick that claims to love her big city livin' life, she sure is fuckin' slow." TJ complained as he made his way back into the house to hurry up his soon to be sister-in-law. TJ Jamieson prides himself on many things. Being the first in a long line of screw ups to actually finish high school to then go on and continue in his father's footsteps as a member of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club, the fact that when he was 16 he won the record at the spring carnival for most hotdogs eaten in a 5 minute period, which to date 10 years on is still yet to be beaten, and the fact that he is well known amongst those who know him well that he is never late. Although if the 5 foot nothing feisty brunette keeps going how she is, she will be sure to single handily ruin that reputation.

"Oh would you lot relax. There's plenty of time to make it." Lena reasoned with the freshly engaged couple as she emerged from her old bedroom.

"You woke up 20 minutes ago and haven't even eaten anything. We will have to stop on the way so you can grab some breakfast, then you're sure to get lost at some point and separate from us and that's even more added in time." Ally huffed out as she fussed over her younger sister. Alyson O'Mally was one of the most relaxed people that Lena has had the pleasure of knowing in her 17 years. That however, quickly changes if you put her plans out of whack in anyway. Whereas Lena was the chilled out, go with the flow kinda girl no matter what, her 24 year old sister was cool, calm and collected to no end until one of her perfectly perfect plans don't work out how she wanted it to. You see, if you were running 15 minutes late to meeting the youngest sister for coffee you could guarantee there would be no dramas. You could also guarantee she would be even later than you. Whereas, if you were any more than 5 minutes late to meeting Alyson, you'd better have 10 reason listing why you were late, one hell of an apology and be prepared to suffer the silent treatment until she see it no longer necessary. After knowing her sister her whole life however, these rules tend to be stretched a little for her and her inclusively. If Ally wanted Lena home by 6pm for anything of importance, she knew to tell her 5:30 just in case. For this reason and this reason alone, Alyson was kicking herself for not telling Lena they were leaving earlier than they actually were.

"Relax hun, she won't get lost. She's 2 months off 18. Her brain has to have grown in by now." TJ reassured his stressed out girl.

"That's not all that has grown in."

"Fuck off you perv!" Lena yelled as she flung the water bottle in her hand at Kozik. Herman Kozik. Beautiful, sarcastic, pervy and full of trouble.

"And don't you think i'm not counting down those 2 months baby girl." Kozik told Lena, sending her a wink as well.

"Please Koz, not my baby sister." Ally told him as she ushered everyone out the door. With a laugh at her sister and a shove towards Kozik Lena headed for her car.

"Besides blondey, as pretty as you are to look at, bikers not my type."

"Yeah alright babe." He told her with a wink and a nod of his head in the direction of the line of bikes parked. There stood the man who has the pleasure of being Lena's first crush, although he'd never know. High school girls weren't his thing and being a fake blonde imbecile for the sake of gaining a boys attention wasn't Lena's thing. Happy Lowman was no boy though. At the age of 25 and definitely out of Lena's reach, he only seemed to get better with age. With a flick of his cigarette and a stomp of his biker boots to put it out he grunted "Ready?" A man of few words he was. As hot as he was, he was no talker and Lena was most certainly a talker. It's been a few years though since she first laid eyes on him and 14 year old Lena may have written in her diary that she was in love but nearly 18 year old Lena was over the childhood crush. Unless he instigated it. Then Lena felt she owed her younger self the opportunity to whatever Happy wanted and would be more than willing to participate. Until then however, she can admire from afar.

"Yeah sorry Hap, you know these girls." TJ apologised to Happy. Happy did know the O'mally girls. About as long as TJ had. He knew that Ally would have spent the whole morning stressing about Lena running late, just like he knew Lena would have been late. He also knew that if they took any longer to leave, Gemma the reigning and terrifying queen of Samcro, would skin them all alive for being late to the engagement party she was throwing Ally and TJ. It was also doubling as an official welcome to charming party for the sisters.

"All good brother. We should kick off though." With a nod to the girls and a slap on the back to Kozik, the boys got on their bikes and the girls hopped into their cars, which were filled to the brim with the last of the things needed from their old apartment.

"I'll take the front, with Ally driving behind me and Lena behind her if you two will ride behind her." TJ told the men. Within seconds the bikes roared to life and the cars started. They weren't the flashiest cars, they were old and faithful, but got the job done. As Happy followed Lena out of the carpark and watched her hesitate for a slight second, he waited and let her do what she had to do. Lena needed this moment, to glance back at her old life before never looking back again. As quick as she had stopped, she had tailed it out of the carpark after her sister. Happy doubted Kozik even noticed the way her eyes watched the old apartment building through her mirror until it was no longer in view. Yeah Happy knew the O'mally girls, knew them quite well.

* * *

Lena O'mally was known as many things throughout her years. Most dominantly though, people identified with her as Ally O'mallys younger sister. Lena was okay with this, for the simple fact that Ally was a great person to be compared to. Ally was beautiful, kind, knew the right things to say, incredibly smart and hard working. Who wouldn't want to be known as possibly being in the same league as that? Plus it gave her a sick satisfaction when people were let down to realise Lena wasn't anything like Allys good qualities. Although she was smart, she was too a smart ass. Lena could be hard working, if she felt motivated enough. And she too was beautiful, in the slightly over shadowed by her better looking sister kind of way. Where in Ally had beautiful long legs and the prettiest eyes many men have lost themselves in, Lena was cursed with her mothers petite stature, barely reaching 5 foot to her sisters 5 foot 9. Although Lena viewed her height as a curse, Ally considered her lucky to be able to wear any size heel and not worry that she would tower over anyone.

Maybe that's why Alyson O'mally has chosen to settle down with the living giant himself, TJ. But if Lena were being truthful, the minute TJ had laid his eyes on Ally he was a goner. That beautiful smile, that both the sisters shared, those sparkly brown eyes, which too did belong to both sisters, and that angelic laugh all contributed to TJ promising himself he would get to know this girl. However, although it was her beauty in which attracted him to her, it was her kindness and sense of humour that made him fall in love with her. It was her homemade Lasagne that made him propose the first time, on only their second date, before she told him to ask her again in a few years. So after 3 years they got engaged and decided that one of them should move closer to the other. That one being Ally, bringing in tow her younger sister.

Although Lena was certain if Ally had of asked TJ to move to LA he would have worked something out, Lena was glad for the change of scenery. The engagement couldn't have come at a better time, Lena and her high school boyfriend had just broken up. She wasn't as upset about it as she probably should have been and she definitely wasn't as upset as he was, given that within the last 3 days he had sent her 72 text messages which she was positive contained cheesy song lyrics. Lena wasn't exactly sure what she ever seen in Drew. It was probably the good looks. He was a bit on the dumb side but he was also a nice guy. However, if she had of ever anticipated his reaction to the breakup, which did involve many tears on his end, she may have never even looked twice at him. She was just glad to be getting a new start. She was also glad for the 5 hour trip in which she could stare at the hot biker following her in her rear view mirror. As they finally headed out of Los Angeles, she took one last look at the city she called home for majority of her life and silently said goodbye. She may be back one day, not anytime soon though because for now it was time to focus on her future in charming and what that might bring.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything mentioned that is directly from the Sons of Anarchy world such as characters or places. I do however own anyone you don't recognise. _

**Summary -** Ambivalence: The coexistence of opposing attitudes or feelings, such as love and hate, towards a person, object or idea. "You do realise you don't scare me right?" "That's because I don't try." She was a sarcastic teenager who probably should have stayed off limits and he was a rough biker who probably shouldn't have let his curiosity get the better of him.

A/N - Thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed. Special thanks to decadenceofmysoul, Emmettluver2010 and twibe for reviewing!

* * *

Lena has always thought of herself as an early bloomer. She was the first of her friends to need a bra, she was the first to lose her virginity and she was the first to discover what loneliness truly was.

Her father died when she was seven and her mother, who wasn't the world's best mother, had Ally and Lena taken off of her by child services. That neglection resulted in the separation of Lena and her sister. Lena was sent to one foster home and Ally, to another. Ally promised her though, as soon as possible they would be reunited again. Although that promise was kept, those two years without Ally we're unlike anything else Lena has ever endured. Lenas sister is everything she aspires to be, a true superstar. When they were pulled apart from each other at 14 and 7, Ally got to work. She put her head down, got her shit sorted and graduated high school, became her own legal guardian and fought for custody of Lena. The day Ally picked Lena up is one of Lenas truly happiest memories. It was 2 weeks after Allys 16th birthday and she knew it was a matter of days before she came and rescued her. They don't talk about those 2 years they spent without each other. Allys asked Lena and she has reluctantly told her as little as possible. Lena just prefers to act like those two years never happened. There is a lot Lena turns a blind eye too about her childhood. Alyson tells her it's what a trained professional would call a coping mechanism. Lena calls it bullshit. Bad things happen every day to people, that doesn't make you a bad person. It's how you deal with the shit you're given that defines you. Not our good days, but what we make of the bad. Not only our triumphs but how we cope with our loses too. There's good and bad in everyone we meet and everything we do. You've got to learn to live with the bad shit and enjoy the good. It's a hell of a lot easier to bite down and ignore the demons knocking at your door if you pay them no mind and enjoy the light. Alyson is Lenas light.

It has now been 8 years since Ally picked Lena up from the foster family she was living with and moved her out to Los Angeles with her. Those first few years Lena got to enjoy being a kid. Spent her days at school and enjoyed being a kid, while her sister spent ages 16 to 20 working 2 jobs to make ends meet, yet still having the time to take night classes at the local community college to become a nurse. By the time Lena was 13, she could see the stress her sister was under and became aware that everything wasn't as put together as it seemed to be. Bills weren't being paid and they were close to being kicked out of the apartment from rent being overdue. Ally considered dropping out of college to pick up another job. Lena told her that wasn't an option and that she was only 6 months off graduating and fulfilling her dream of becoming a nurse. To lift the load a little and help out a bit, Lena traded in her time after school to wash dishes at the Chinese restaurant down the street and spent her weekends working in a bookstore that was a short bus ride from their apartment. Lena didn't contribute a whole lot, but it was enough to help them to get back on their feet.

Shortly after Allys graduation and her 21st birthday she got a job in a hospital on the outskirts of town. On her third ever night shift at the hospital as an E.R nurse in came a newly patched member of the Sons of Anarchy, TJ. He had only just got his top rocker when he decided to visit his at the time girlfriend in LA. Upon arrival at her house however, he found her in bed with a different man. Instantly feeling angry and hurt TJ broke up with the girl, but not before giving her new boyfriend a black eye. Deciding he was done with girlfriends and wouldn't settle down anytime soon he made his way back to charming. However, he was slightly distracted by the thoughts of how many different ways he could kill his slutty ex-girlfriend and didn't notice that he ran a stop sign. He soon became aware though when he was laid out on the road and his bike was pretty messed up. So off to the hospital he went, to make sure he had no internal injuries. There was no serious damage, he was just a little banged up. TJ could barely contain his disappointment at the fact that there was no long lasting damage and he wouldn't be able to spend any more than the one night in hospital with the beautiful nurse who laughed at his lame jokes. The next morning once kozik, who was the only one to answer his late night call, had arrived to sign him out, TJ left the hospital with the pretty nurse's number and his newly implemented rule of no girlfriends forgotten.

* * *

Lena was dying for a cigarette. They were now just over 2 hours into the drive and upon searching her handbag next to her, had discovered that her smokes weren't in her bag. Surely one of the chain smokers behind her wanted to pull over soon. Grabbing her phone from her bag she unlocked it and rang Ally.

"What do you think you're doing talking on the phone while driving Lena! Do you know how dangerous-"

"Yeah Yeah." Lena cut her off "When are we stopping? I must have left my smokes back at the apartment and I'm dying here Al."

"Jesus christ kid. Your 17. Find a new habit." Ally scolded her.

"I hear cocaine has gone down in price."

"I'm choosing to ignore that. We should be stopping soon. TJ wanted to stop at a gas station not too far from here. Now get off your phone." and with that her sister hung up on her. Soon. But how soon is soon? If she just decided to pull over here then surely they would all have to stop too. But then she would have to deal with Alyson having a hissy fit over her going off schedule. As Lena mulled over ways in which she could get everyone to pull over she noticed Ally and TJ veering off the highway towards a gas station. Oh thank god. Once they were all parker Lena climbed out of her car.

"Koz, you know how much you love me right-" Lena started.

"Whatever it is just get on your knees darlin' and I'm sure we can work something out." Kozik replied, earning a smack from Ally.

"You're unbelievable. Underage don't you forget." Ally scolded him as she walked off towards the shop with TJ behind her. With a roll of her eyes and a smirk on her face, Lena looked up at him and just shook her head.

"Don't smirk at me. What you want?" Kozik questioned her.

"Left my smokes at home. Think I can bum a few? Or go buy me a new pack?" She didn't know the owners and would probably get carded. He nodded at her and held out his hand for some money. "Thanks darlin'" She told him with a wink as she handed him a few notes from her wallet. He just rolled his eyes and took off for the shop too.

"Bad habit to have." Happy said to her from the bench he was sat at, cigarette in hand.

"You're one to talk." She pointed out to him as she sat beside him. He silently held out his packet to her, offering her one which she took and quickly lit.

"I'm a grown ass man. Can do what I like." He growled at her.

"You do realise you're not that much older than me right?"

"Eight years is a long time girl. Especially not even 18 to 25."

"I'll be 18 soon. Age won't mean a thing." Lena replied, wondering if he caught the double meaning behind her words. He did. Heard them loud and clear. He also chose to ignore them. Underage. One of his brothers soon to be sister-in-law. Not only slightly off limits. She was completely off limits. As beautiful as she was, the wrath of Alyson O'mally was not something Happy ever intended to be at the end off. He awkwardly sat in the same room one night as Ally screamed at TJ over some trivial bullshit. If she could react that way to TJ not calling her back, he couldn't imagine how she would react to someone fuckin with her baby sister.

"You'll see kid. Just wait till you're full grown and understand being an adult." Lena just rolled her eyes in response. Not really at what he was saying, more so the way he phrased it. He tended to make comments like that if she went anywhere near a line she shouldn't be crossing. You're not full grown, not an adult, just a kid. Yeah she's heard it all before from him. She just liked to see how far she could push him. Lena was well aware she wasn't his type. She'd seen him with women before. Tight clothes, no brain, massive breasted whores that hung around the boys like fly's to a shit. Happy was the kind of guy though who could have any woman he wanted with no real effort. She'd never seen him with a girlfriend though. Not like TJ who couldn't even get a fucking haircut without asking Allys opinion first. Or Jax teller, who Lena has had the pleasure of meeting a few times, who could barely manage without his high school girlfriend that left him so he had to make the first slut he laid eyes on his next girlfriend. Happy wasn't like them. He seemed to only like woman for one thing and one thing only. Happy and Lena sat in silence, finishing their smokes until the others returned.

"Here you go princess." Kozik said to her whilst tossing her the packet he just purchased for her.

"Thanks Koz."

"Alright, now that everyone's had a rest can we please get back on the road. If we don't hit any traffic we will have enough time to drop the stuff in our cars off at the house before we go to Gemmas." Alyson told them, pushing the group towards the vehicles.

* * *

They did hit traffic. Not too much but it set them back enough that they decided to drop off the cars and not worry about unpacking them until tomorrow.

"Lena you can ride with Koz to Gemma and Clays. Haps got some shit to handle first." TJ said to her as Ally got herself on the back off TJs bike. Lena just rolled her eyes at them as they took off in the direction off Gemmas, which conveniently was only a few blocks away.

"Well hop on then darlin'" Kozik told her with a wink as he passed her his helmet. She just rolled her eyes at him, putting on the helmet as she got on behind him, putting her arms around his waist.

"See you later Hap." She told Happy as he watched Kozik warily.

"Keep your fuckin' hands to yourself." Happy warned him before starting up his bike and taking off in the opposite direction to TJ and Ally.

"Think he knows you're in love with him?" Kozik asked which earned him a slap on the back.

"I'm not in love with him." Lena scoffed.

"Maybe, but you'd definitely bang him."

"Irrelevant. You know I'd bang anyone who rode a motorcycle and wore leather." She told him which made him laugh. "Now can we go, I'm not getting any younger."

"Sure thing darlin'. Hope you're prepared for your welcoming party."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything mentioned that is directly from the Sons of Anarchy world such as characters or places. I do however own anyone you don't recognise. _

**Summary -** Ambivalence: The coexistence of opposing attitudes or feelings, such as love and hate, towards a person, object or idea. "You do realise you don't scare me right?" "That's because I don't try." She was a sarcastic teenager who probably should have stayed off limits and he was a rough biker who probably shouldn't have let his curiosity get the better of him.

 **A/N** \- Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed!

* * *

Lena had only been in charming once before. Ally had been there many times and knew all the Charming residents quite well. Whenever Ally was going to visit TJ for a few days Lena always viewed it as an opportunity to get up to no good, so she would stay in LA and enjoy the LA nightlife without a parental guardian. Lena had met most of the charming charter bikers once or twice before if they stopped through with TJ in LA. She knew Koz and Happy quite well as they made frequent visits with TJ when he came to see Ally because Haps Mum lived in Bakersfield, which was a few hours out of LA and Koz liked any opportunity to meet new girls. A few days prior to Ally and TJ getting engaged, TJ had told Lena that he was planning on proposing to Ally on the weekend when she was in Charming. Lena knew what that meant. It was only a matter of time before they would be moving to Charming. Ally had told Lena a lot about Charming and it defiantly wasn't LA. Not wanting to miss her sister getting engaged and wanting a chance to survey the town before they moved there, Lena shocked her sister by asking her if she could come to Charming with her for the weekend. Ally was very reluctant to say yes but in the end did agree with her coming. She spent the weekend exploring the town and trying to find anything appealing about the town that would make her feel any better about moving there. Of course once she realised that Happy spent majority of his time in charming, giving her even more time to admire him from afar, she was quickly on board to move there when Ally had brought it up.

Pulling up to Gemma's house Lena climbed off the back of Kozik's motorcycle and handed him back his helmet.

"Try and have a quiet one tonight, trouble. Don't want to come off as easy or a slutty mess to these boys." Kozik warned her.

"Yeah well from what I hear you're the worst of them. Besides, TJ and Hap are always warning you off me, I'm sure the rest will follow suit."

"Nah darlin', I don't try anythin' coz I respect you. These lot don't know you like Hap and I do. Just come see me if you get into anythin'. Only trying to look out for you."

"Yeah yeah, I appreciate it." Lena huffed out with an added eye roll. Kozik threw his arm around her shoulders and steered her in the direction of the front door. Lena knew he was just looking out for her, knew he means well. She also knows a bit of how these types worked and that the warnings weren't empty. Silently promising herself she won't spike her drink tonight and will try her best to behave, she followed Koz through the house, him having dropped his arm from around her shoulders.

"Kozik! Ya sneaky bastard! Where ya been?" Questioned a man Lena remembered as Chibs.

"Been picking up the girls to come hang with you low lifes," Kozik joked back.

"Watch yourself now Kozzie." Chibs laughed back. Lena watched on as the men embraced each other in a hug. Men. Lena rolled her eyes and continued on her own through the house.

"Where the hell have you been? I was starting to get worried!" Alyson demanded as she grabbed her sister, checking nothing was wrong with her.

"You know Koz, he's a slow ass." replied Lena, looking around the kitchen and spotting Gemma and a blonde woman she didn't know.

"You ain't wrong there darlin'. How you been hun?" Asked the Queen of Charming as she hugged Lena.

"Alright and yourself?"

"Still kickin'. Why don't you go on into the dining room and grab a seat. We'll be over in a sec with the food." Gemma ordered. Lena nodded and turned towards the direction of the dining room. As she started towards the group of men Kozik showed up next to her.

"C'mon trouble, I'll introduce you to the boys."

"I've already met them before."

"Yeah I know. Everyone this is Lena, Allys sister. Lena this is everyone." Kozik yelled as he sat down at the large table, pulling Lena down next to him. Lena greeted everyone as they all said their hellos. Looking around the table Lena recognised majority of them. She knew Tig and Bobby from when they would pass through LA with TJ, she knew Piney and Clay from when she was here a few weeks ago and she knew Chibs, who had also taken a seat at the table, from the few times he came to LA with Kozik and Happy. She didn't recognise the two prospects sat at the end of the table or the blonde woman from the kitchen. Lena knew Jax and Opie from them too passing through LA with TJ a couple of times. Lena did however know Opie better than she knew Jax. When she was in Charming a few weeks ago, Jax was still depressed over his high school girlfriend leaving and was a sook the whole weekend she was here. Thank god for Opie. He rescued that dreadfully boring weekend after Lena had failed to find anything to do apart from stare at Happy from afar by asking her if she wanted to smoke some weed with him. Lena immediately said yes and they spent the few days causing mischief. Locking eyes with the bearded man he smiled at her which she returned.

"How was the trip doll?" Tig asked, grabbing Lenas attention.

"Wasn't too terrible. Glad I don't have to make the trip back anytime soon though" she replied

"You're stuck with us now Lena, whether you like it or not," TJ joked, handing her a soda, indicating that he too wanted her to behave tonight. Why did no one trust her? Lena O'mally definitely knew how to behave. She just chose not to. Taking a sip of her drink Lena looked into the kitchen at the blonde in the kitchen she had never seen before. She was pretty with blonde hair, blue eyes and a face full off make up. Typical biker hang around. Lena could vaguely remember Koz referring to them once as crow eaters. Nudging him she asked "Who's that in the kitchen?" Kozik looked up to see who she meant.

"Oh her. Jacksons new girlfriend." This caught Lenas interest as the last time she saw jax he was all cut up over some girl.

"What about what's her face?"

"He seems to have changed methods from drowning himself in his sorrows with alcohol to pussy." He whispered to her, sending Lena into a fit of giggles.

"What are you whispering about over here?" Questioned Ally who has now come and joined them at the table as her, Gemma and the blonde brought over the food.

"Oh nothing." Lena replied, suppressing another laugh as she watched Gemma try her hardest not to glare at the woman her sons lips were currently attached too.

"Lena this is my girl Wendy. Wendy this is Ally's sister." Jax said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you darl." Wendy said to her with a smile.

"You too." Lena replied with a smirk. She couldn't help but wonder if this Wendy knew she was a rebound. Lena loved drama. She lived for it, as long as it didn't involve her. She couldn't wait to watch this unfold.

* * *

After dinner, the table was cleared and the drinks brought out. Lena found this very boring as she was not able to indulge in the fun as well. As she looked on from a chair sat at the kitchen bench she couldn't help but notice that Happy wasn't here yet. Huffing, she grabbed her cigarettes from her bag and headed for the back door.

"You can smoke inside doll," Clay called out to her.

"Nah I'm alright, want to get some air." She replied, closing the door behind her. Walking around the side of the house she sat down on the concrete and lent against the wall, lighting up a smoke. Inhaling the smoke she pondered on where Happy could be. Deciding it was probably club stuff she pulled her phone out of her pocket finding new messages from her ex-boyfriend.

"Want something a little stronger?" Came a voice from beside her, startling her.

"Fucking hell Opie, you scared the shit out of me." Laughing he took a seat down next to her.

"I wasn't very quiet either, you were just in your own world."

"Yeah yeah, now what have you got?" Lena asked, putting out her cigarette. To her delight, Opie pulled out a cigarette packet and handed to her, which she opened and found a few joints.

"My new favourite person." She told him, handing back the pack and sparking up. Having a few puffs and passing the joint to Opie, Lena lent back against the house and relaxed.

"Glad to be in charming?" Opie asked her. Was she glad to be in Charming? It's definitely not LA and Lena loved LA. But Ally was here. More importantly Ally was happy here and after all that's what mattered most to Lena, her sisters happiness.

"So far so good," Lena replied, "haven't even seen the house yet though, only from the outside." TJ figured that with both girls moving to charming his one bedroom apartment just wouldn't cut it, so one of the prospects took over his lease and he's now renting a three bedroom, decent sized house.

"I've seen it. Helped move all of TJs shit in there. As well as the all the shit you and Ally sent down in the truck. Fucking heavy. Took all day." Complained Opie.

"Don't even try that shit. I might not know much about MCs but I do know the prospects do all the bitch stuff."

"Okay so maybe I didn't do much, but I did see the house." Opie admitted with a laugh. Rolling her eyes Lena grabbed the joint back off Opie. Silence fell between the pair as they puffed and passed, enjoying their high.

* * *

Half an hour later and the two were well and truly baked.

"Oh god I hope the small life town isn't boring," Lena wondered out loud

"Don't have your hopes set too high, this town won't even compare to what your use to,"

"I don't even know that many people here. High school girls are so bitchy."

"I'll introduce you to my girl Donna. She graduated two years ago but I'm sure you would get along."

"I knew you had a girlfriend," Lena replied, causing Opie to laugh.

"And how is that?" Questioned Opie

"You can actually have a conversation with me without staring at my tits or trying to get into my pants," Lena said, making Opie laugh even harder than he was. "You love her?"

"Yeah, think she's it for me, how about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"Apart from my ex-boyfriend that won't stop calling? Nothing right now." Admitted Lena with a sigh.

"You sure? No biker has made an impression on you?" If Opie knew about her crush on Happy that meant the rest knew and Happy probably did too. She was going to fucking kill Kozik.

"You got something to say then just ask," she replied. Fuck, there's no way he knew.

"You and Koz seem pretty close." Was he serious? Not being able to control herself Lena burst out laughing.

"Not in a million fucking years. Not if he was the last person on earth. Holy shit. I can't believe it." Lena could hardly breathe from how hard she was laughing. Opie too started laughing.

"Had to ask. Koz isn't usually friends with woman."

"Trust me, if I picked a biker Kozik would be the last one I would go for."

"Even after my old man?"

"Yeah, Piney could get it." Lena said, sending them both into a fit of laughter again.

"Fucking hell Lena! Don't say that shit. Do you know how gross that is?"

"Oh relax. It's not like it would ever happen. I'm just saying if the opportunity presented itself, well I might not turn him down," the two of them continued to laugh, Lena having to grab a hold of Opies arm so she didn't fall over, even though she was sitting.

"Lena." Said a voice from behind her. It seemed the pair had drawn the attention of someone. Lucky for Lena it wasn't her sister who would have been severely disappointed or Kozik who would skin her alive for not listening to him. Unlucky for her it was Happy who did not look too happy.

"How's it going Hap?" Opie asked him

"Hap? Don't you mean grumpy." Stated Lena, sending herself and the biker next to her into a fit of laughter.

"You drunk?" Asked Happy. More like demanded.

"Nah, promised Koz no drinking tonight. I am however, as high as a kite." Lena giggled, in effect sending Opie laughing even harder. Happy however, was not too amused

"Get inside Ope." Not one to argue with Happy, Opie quickly said his goodbyes to Lena and headed in. Turning his attention to Lena, he couldn't help but sigh at the smirking teenager.

"You gonna spank me?" She asked. Ignoring her, he sat down next to her and lit up a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you." She told him, lighting up one herself. Silence fell among the two of them as they finished their cigarettes. Looking at him she could see he had changed his shirt from earlier. Underneath his kutte was now a black shirt instead of the white he had on earlier. He either was visiting a girl or was doing something which needed him to get changed afterwards. Shaking her head, she stopped thinking about what the man next to her got up to.

"Take me home?" She asked. Nodding Happy got up and held out his hand to help her up. As she grab his hand and he pulled her up he quickly let go.

"Think you can not act high right now? Don't want your sister having a bitch fit your first night here." Nodding in response, Lena followed Happy back into the house.

"Here they are! Come have a drink Hap!" Yelled Ally.

"Nah, not tonight. I'm headed off, got some stuff to handle. I'll drop this one off on my way." He stated, indicating his head in Lena's direction.

"You dropping out on us already? Thought you're meant to be the party girl." Teased Tig.

"You good Lena?" Asked an ever worrying Ally.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just been a long day. Which rooms mine?" Lena asked, wanting to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Hap will be able to show you. Walk her in Hap? Make sure she's okay?" Asked Ally, trusting him with her little sister. Nodding at her and saying their goodbyes to everyone the pair headed out the front to Happys bike. Hoping on first he handed Lena his helmet.

"You good to ride?" He asked her.

"Yeah, not my first time. I'm high not stupid Hap." Placing her hands on his shoulders she pulled herself on behind him, then wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his back. God did he smell good. She loved being this close to him. He probably only thought of her as his friends little sister, but God if she only knew how much she tempted him. Pulling away from the kerb the two headed off in the direction of the new house. Lena liked riding with Kozik because she got to enjoy just riding and the feeling it gave her. That feeling however was severely clouded by the feelings happy gave her when she rode with him. She always tried to tell herself she only had a silly school girl crush on him but it didn't seem to go away. It's such a cliché but it was probably the mystery that surrounded him that attracted her so much. Or the fact that he was incredibly attractive, sexy even. Happy was smart too, although not many knew. If happy was honest with himself then Lena O'Mally probably knew more about him then she should. She knew more about him than a lot of other woman he's been around. He liked spending time with her even if majority of that was ignoring her innuendos and reminding himself that she's off limits. Pulling up out front of the new house Lena got off the bike and actually looked at the house. "Yeah this will be okay." She thought to herself. Coming around in front of her, Happy took the helmet off her head and put it on his handle bars.

"Need anything from your car before we go in? Prospects set your bed up last week so you've got somewhere to sleep." Happy asked her as they walked to the front door.

"Nah can't be bothered. I'll grab my bags out in the morning." Nodding to the girl, he pulled the house keys out of his back pocket.

"Have your own keys?"

"Yeah. Emergencies." He stated, ending the conversation. Following him into the house and shutting the door behind herself, Lena waited whilst Happy turned the lights on and gave the house a once over check.

"Seems to be alright. I'll just check out the back before I go. Your rooms down the hall, last on the left." He told her before heading in the direction of what looked like the kitchen. Following Happys directions Lena found her bedroom with the light already on. Nothing too special. Simple room with a bed, wardrobe and desk. The furniture she had sent up. Dropping her hand bag on the desk she sat on her bed and laid back. Staring at the ceiling she tried talking herself into taking off her shoes and getting into pyjamas so she could go to bed. Realising she had no clothes inside the house she decided on just lying there. Hearing Happys boots stomp back though the house she laughed to herself. The man is the size of an elephant yet if he doesn't want you to hear him you won't. He was letting her know he was coming so she could be decent. If she had the energy she would take her shirt off just to fuck with him. Having heard the stomping stop, she turned her head to see him leaning against the doorway.

"Everything looks okay. I'm gonna head off though."

"Come take my shoes off first." She joked with him. Shaking his head he told her to get up and come lock the door behind him.

"Shoes first." She bargained. Surprising her, he came over and picked her feet of the ground, one at a time and pulled her boots off.

"Now up." Grabbing her hand he pulled her up, then steadying her once she stumbled. Making sure she had her balance he turned and started towards the front of the house.

"TJ didn't get keys cut for you yet, you can have mine till then. This ones front door, this ones back and this one the wire door for both. Lock it behind me and don't open for anyone. Anyone that needs to get in has keys." He said, indicating each key as he went.

Handing her the keys he opened the door and walked out.

"Lock them. Before I go." He said, turning and standing on the porch.

"Thanks Hap. For everything." Feeling daring, Lena took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to give him a hug. Not giving him a chance to react, she pulled away and stood a little too close for friends. Leaning up to him and pulling him down to herself, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It took a lot to stun Happy but the tiny brunette in front of him had managed to do it. She had always been flirty with him, he figured it was just how she acted with Kozik as well so he never thought much of it. She had often danced on the line she shouldn't cross and this was very much pushing the limit. Still not knowing what to say Happy watched as she let go of him and turned into the house. He waited until he heard the door lock before going back to his bike. Putting her behaviour just to her being high and deciding not to think too much of it Happy took off towards the clubhouse whilst Lena watched him leave from behind the curtain in the lounge room, not believing she finally had the balls to kiss him, even if it was only the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer -_** _I don't own anything mentioned that is directly from the Sons of Anarchy world such as characters or places. I do however own anyone you don't recognise._

 **Summary -** Ambivalence: The coexistence of opposing attitudes or feelings, such as love and hate, towards a person, object or idea. "You do realise you don't scare me right?" "That's because I don't try." She was a sarcastic teenager who probably should have stayed off limits and he was a rough biker who probably shouldn't have let his curiosity get the better of him.

 **A/N** \- Thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed. Special thanks to Shantigal and happygirlcw for reviewing!

* * *

The next morning Lena woke up late in the day a little before noon. Getting out of bed she found that someone had brought all her stuff in from her car and dumped it on the floor. Not neatly either which means it was TJ not Ally. Going into her suitcase she pulled out fresh clothes and headed off to find the bathroom. It didn't take her long, the second door she looked in. The first being a linen closet. After having a long shower and feeling clean she dressed in the jean shorts and singlet she grabbed before putting on eyeliner and mascara. Not bothering to do much with her hair she brush through it and left it out to air dry. Coming out of the bathroom she went back in the direction of the front of the house in search of the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen, from the back window she could see TJ and Bobby out the back but no Ally. Deciding she wanted to eat before talking to anyone she poured herself a coffee and turned towards the pantry in search of food. Finding bread and a toaster she made herself some toast. Sipping on her coffee as she waited for her toast to pop she thought back on last night. She can't believe she kissed Happy. She knew it was only on the cheek and that made her feel like even more of an idiot. He already thought of her as a little girl and little girls kissed on cheeks so she was only reinforcing that idea in his head. She should of just full on kissed him. What's the worst he could have done? Not kissed her back. That would of been horrible. Hopefully he only thought of it as a friendly thing. It would be even better if he liked it and actually showed that to her. She highly doubted that though.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Asked TJ as he and Bobby came in through the back door. Realising her toast was done she grabbed it out and put it on a plate.

"Nothing. Where's Ally?"

"Fixing stuff for her transfer to the hospital. Getting her ID and shit sorted. Then I think she's going to enrol you into the high school." Replied TJ as Lena buttered her toast and put jam on it.

"It's a Saturday it's not open."

"What's got you in such a lovely mood this morning?" TJ questioned as he watched Lena roll her eyes before sitting at the table. "Fine ignore me. At least say hi to Bobby instead of being rude."

"Morning Bobby. How are you?" Lena sarcastically asked with an even more sarcastic smile on her face.

"More like afternoon. I'm alright darlin'. How's charming treatin' you?" He chuckled.

"Only been one night. ask me again in a week." Feeling that he had enough of the sarcastic teenager TJ made his exit,

"Me and Bobby are heading out. Come by the clubhouse later if you get bored." TJ told her with a kiss to her cheek as he headed out the door.

"See," she told herself, "my future brother in law just kissed me on the cheek. It says friends not please notice me in a sexual way."

The more she thought on it the more she hated herself for last night. Maybe she's just overthinking it. Maybe Happy hasn't even given it a second thought. Hopefully he's just forgotten it and it's meant nothing. Finishing her breakfast, or lunch, and heading for her room, she decided that once she had finished unpacking she would go to the club house and see the whole kiss on the cheek thing was affecting Happy as much as it was affecting her.

* * *

Pulling her car into the parking lot at teller morrow she scanned the area for anyone familiar. Seeing a few members sitting at the tables outside the clubhouse she decided there would be a good place to start.

"Here's trouble." Called out Kozik as she headed in his direction.

"Seen my sister?" She questioned as she sat down next to Chibs.

"Her and TJ left here not long ago. Think their going to the grocery store." Kozik told her.

"Thanks for the fucking invite, leave me abandoned at home,"

"I see your mood has improved." Bobby told her as she pulled her smokes from her bag.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to grumpy here, can never be pleased." Kozik told her as he grabbed a smoke from her pack.

"Scab," she told him. As she lit her cigarette she watched from the corner of her eyes as Happy came out of the clubhouse. Seeing her he kept walking past the group and headed for the garage. Noticing Happy ignoring the girl, Kozik raised his eyes at Lena in question. She returned the gesture with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't worry doll, you'll find plenty of pleasure around here." Tig told her winking.

"I'm 90% sure your pushing 50 gramps and I'm 100% sure I'm not interested." She told him, sending the bikers into a fit of laughter.

"Suit yourself, just know the offer stands."

"Gemma here?" Lena asked Kozik. Getting a nod in response she left the men and made her way towards the office next to the garage. She watched as Happy spotted her from where he was talking to Clay in the garage and turned his back to her, literally giving her the cold shoulder. Fucking asshole. Can't even handle a kiss to the cheek. Lena almost wishes she had of punched him instead. Rolling her eyes at his behaviour she opened the door to the office.

"Alright to smoke in here?" She asked Gemma as she looked up to see who was interrupting her.

"Only if you've got one for me." Sitting down on the couch Lena tossed her packed to Gemma.

"Appreciate it. Haven't had a chance to run out and grab more."

"Ain't that a bitch. Feel free to grab a few. It's a Saturday, you know if there working you too hard you should try sleeping with your boss."

"Funny, but as I am the boss I don't really feel like fucking myself today. Too much shit too handle." Lena had decided within minutes of meeting Gemma the first time that she liked her. Intelligent, beautiful and bitch. What's not to love?

"Need a hand?"

"If you wouldn't mind going out to the garage and telling Clay I need the invoices from last month brought in from the club house that would be great."

"No worries. Cool if I leave my shit in here?"

"Go for it." Leaving her bag on the couch and her cigarette packet on the desk next to Gemma, she made her way into the garage. Hearing the door Clay looked up from what he was doing. Hearing the door too Happy looked up before turning around and walking further back in the garage.

"Thought I seen you, how are you?" Clay asked her as he cleaned his hands on the rag that was sitting on the bike he was working on.

"I'm alright, no one else feeling bothered to do the hard work?" She teased earning a chuckle from Clay.

"Never trust anyone to work on my bike but me."

"Smart, no one knows it like you I suppose. Gemma said she needs the invoices from last month."

"Alright I'll get one of the boys to grab them." He walked to the edge of the garage and called out to the members sitting outside the club house.

"Someone grab last months invoices for me."

"What?" Yelled back Kozik.

"Invoices. Last month." He yelled back.

"What?" Kozik yelled again.

"Ah forget it. Fucking idiot. Want something done, you gotta do it yourself. I'll be right back darl," Clay said to her before stalking off to the club house. Lena watched as he walked past Kozik and smacked him on the back of his head. Stifling a laugh she turned her attention to the man who was currently focusing very hard on a car magazine in his hand. Rolling her eyes she made her way towards him.

"If I had of know you would of reacted this way I would have made it worth it, felt you up or something."

"What the fuck are you talking about." Happy asked.

"The kiss on the cheek last night. Meant nothing, was just showing my appreciation. No need to go all cold shoulder on me." Forgetting the magazine in his hand he threw it on the bench and turned his attention to the teenager in front of him.

"Trust me little girl, it's barely been on my mind. Got more important shit to stress about. Your the least of my worries."

"Barely been on your mind means it has been on your mind."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. If you meant it hadn't at all then you would have said you hadn't thought about it. Really Hap? A kiss on the cheek all it takes to get you all twisted inside and act like a little bitch."

"Watch what you fucking say to me." He growled, taking a step towards her.

"Tell me I'm wrong then."

"You are wrong. Wasn't anything and it didn't mean anything. Takes a lot more than that to leave a long lasting impression. Not even worth my time."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, so stop being a dick. Trust me, if I wanted to make an impression I would."

"I fucking told you to watch what you say to me. If you were anyone else-"

"But I am just someone else. Not your girl or anyone else's. Why don't you show me what you do to people who don't listen? I'm just no one to the club."

"Fuck off. Your a members old lady's sister. Makes you family to the club. Stop trying to push me. Watch your fucking mouth around here. Not warning you again."

"No kiss this time?" Lena called out to him as he walked off. Shaking his head he continued away from the girl. Huffing, Lena turned her attention towards the office, catching the blinds being shut by Gemma who had been watching. Great. Stubbing out her cigarette in an ashtray she made her way back into the office.

"That seemed intense." Gemma queried.

"Owes me money." Leaning responded.

"Yeah right." Gemma snorted. "You fuckin the killer?"

"Wait, you guys actually call him that? That's hilarious." Lena laughed.

"It's not funny. You know what he does for this club, girl?" The amusing tone gone from Gemma's voice, replaced with a serious one.

"Somewhat of an idea. Don't matter though, I ain't fucking him. Too young for him."

"Not trying to get on your wrong side Lena so wipe that look off your face. I'm looking out for you. Your going to be around this a whole lot now. Time to get used to it. Your family now. You won't know all the ins and outs but you will probably see some shit. Keep clear of men like Happy if you have any long term motive. He fucks and moves on. Will throw you out like yesterday's news."

"I told you-"

"And I'm telling you. I ain't Ally, not gonna tell you what you can and can't do. Just saying be careful. And if you are fucking him, don't let your sister find out. We don't need that drama right now." Laughing at the older woman in front of her Lena made the decision, whether it be right or wrong, to trust her for the moment. God knows she could use some advice where Happy is concerned from someone other than fucking Kozik.

"Think I can ask you something?" Gesturing with her hands for Lena to continue, Gemma leant back in her chair and lit another cigarette.

"So I've kind of always had a thing for him. Started as a stupid little girl crush but now it just won't go away. And I don't know what to do. Kozik said-"

"You took advice from that dumb shit? You told him you have a thing for Happy?" Gemma asked in disbelief.

"No the nosy fucker read my diary."

"You have a fucking diary?"

"Jesus Gemma I was 14 when I first had a crush on him."

"three years is a long time for some bullshit crush. You love him?"

"Fuck no. I dont know what it is about him. I think its the whole wanting what you can't have. I dont know what to do." Leaning back against her chair Gemma couldn't help but smirk at the girl. "What? This isn't funny Gemma. I asked for advice not judgement."

"Hey now darlin', I'm the last person to judge. You want a mothers advice? Steer clear of men like him. move on, find a nice boy at school to distract yourself with."

"High school boys are so irritating. The last one i dated won't stop calling me." Lena complained.

"Then how about advice from a woman in the club who frequently deals with these men. Fuck him. Get him out of your system."

"Please. He doesn't even think of me like that. Gave him a kiss on the cheek and he's freaked the fuck out."

"All of that before was bout a kiss on the cheek? Trust me darlin', you're a young beautiful girl, He sees you in that way. If he didn't the cheek kiss wouldn't of been a big deal. You've shaken him, got him thinking things he shouldn't be thinking about a 17 year old."

"But thats exactly it. I'm 17. he wont come anywhere near me."

"Age is just a number and you're pretty much 18. You gotta make him not only want it, but need it."

"But how do I-"

"Here you go my Queen. The invoices you wanted." Clay said as he came through the door and dropped a box on the desk. "Think you can give me a minute with Gemma, Lena?"

"Yeah thats fine. I'm done here anyway. See you later Gem." Lena replied as she grabbed her bag and cigarettes before heading to the door.

"Hang on a sec hun, just going to walk Lena to her car." Gemma told Clay as she got up to follow the young girl out of the office.

"I'm sure she knows the way." Clay grumbled. Gemma rolled her eyes at her husband before responding with "You aint getting any here anyway. Ive got to much work to do and you wont hire anyone else."

"Offer Lena the job. Sure she can help you after school and weekends."

"Really?" Nodding at her in response, Gemma turned and walked towards Lena, who was now waiting besides her car for Gemma.

"Look we'll finish our chat later. But ignore him, let him come to you. trust me, you keep chasing him and he'll never give in."

"You sure that will work?"

"I'm positive. Do not talk to him first. Wait for him to come to you."

"This is so fucked up."

"What?" Asked Gemma, not understanding what the girl was talking about.

"You're essentially giving me advice on how to get him to fuck me."

"Thats what you want isnt it? Look sweetheart thats my advice. You want to stop thinking about him then get it out of your system. To get it out of your system you have to get him to show his interest and to do that you have to make him think your not interested, so when he comes and asks you why your ignoring him it means he will have noticed that you havent been talking to him. Make sense?"

"No."

"Either take my advice or don't. But stop whining about shit when I've told you how to fix it." Gemma scolded her as she opened the drivers door for Lena to get in her car. Huffing Lena got into the car and slammed the door behind her. Gemma not being finished with talking to her tapped on her window, indicating her to roll it down.

"Be here at 9 in the morning. Need a hand couple days a week and afternoons. Clay said we'll pay you but we can sort that shit out tomorrow."

"And if I don't want to?" Lena growled as she put on her sunglasses, clearly frustrated with the older woman.

"Trust me you do. You also shouldn't bite the hand who is trying to help you get fucked."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be here."

"Right now off you go and make sure to bring your smile tomorrow." Gemma told her as Lena reversed out of her parking spot. Gemma felt a sense of pride as she watched Lena drive out of the lot, not sparing Happy a glance as he tryed to discreatly watch her from where he was sitting outside the club house. Chuckling to herself Gemma headed back into the office to finish her work.

"What do you think of Allys sister? I've only met her once before they moved here." Clay questioned his wife as she sat at her desk.

"Smart girl. Funny too. Bit of a smart ass but comes with being a teenager."

"She going to cause me any grief with the boys?"

"Nah she shouldn't. I'll put her under my wing. Show her the ropes."

"Geez, she must have made an impression on you."

"What can I say, see alot of myself in her. Besides you know I have a soft spot for Ally, and shes asked me to keep an eye on Lena. Apparently miss LA is a bit of a wild child."

"Yeah not hard to pick that one. Kid seems alright though, got my tick of approval and if she can relieve you for a few hours a week and get you off my back then well, whats not to like." Clay teased.

"Get out of here asshole, I got work to do." Gemma told him as she threw a pen at him. Raising his hands in surrender he took off back into the garage. Lena did seem like a decent girl. She wasn't a crow eater. She wasn't a junkie and most importantly she wasn't sleeping with her son. Yeah, Lena O'mally would fit in alright around here. That will be made alot easier due to her being taken on by the queen of Charming herself. Gemmas thoughts about the new girl were interupted by the phone ringing.

"Teller-Morrow." She answered.

"Hey Gem its Ally." The voice said back.

"Hi sweetheart. What can I help you with?"

"Was just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner at ours tomorrow night. You can invite all the boys. Wanted to say thanks for welcoming me and Lena into the family."

"No need to say thanks but I'll be sure to let everyone know dinners at yours."

"So i was thinking of maybe getting TJ to do a BBQ." Ally started. The pair soon got lost in organising the next nights dinner that the work in front of Gemma was ignored and forgotten.


End file.
